


Divine To Me

by Sylvas



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Fluff, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvas/pseuds/Sylvas
Summary: It's been a long journey back to Renais, but L'Arachel is driven forward by the promise of tending to the beautiful Restoration Queen at last. A new divine calling has found her, and she is more than happy to serve.





	Divine To Me

"So," L'Arachel said lowly. "This is it." 

"Yes," Eirika sighed wearily. "Here it is."

It was strange for her to say so; L'Arachel had been here once already, during Eirika's coronation as the Queen of Renais. But that had been long ago, and the castle still in a state of disrepair; in the years since, she supposed the place looked very different. Eirika herself had not been here after dark many times in her life... it had a haunting quality to it, long shadows cast from the late night moon through the stained-glass windows on either side of the great hall. 

"Go on, then," L'Arachel giggled, gesturing her forward. Eirika stared at her blankly. "Sit in it! You are the queen, after all." 

"Oh, yes," Eirika gasped. "I suppose that's really what you've come all this way to see, isn't it?" Even still, it was hard for her to accept that the throne belonged to her. She had always assumed Ephraim would take it over, and... well, anyway, she had the right to it now. It did feel a bit disrespectful to simply slump into it for the sake of rest, but that was that sort of playful "but why not?" that had tickled Eirika's sense of humor all her life. So she slumped right down into it, sighing heavily as she turned back to face the empty hall - but also tried to perk up a little, to humor L'Arachel.

L'Arachel giggled again, curtsying gracefully. "An honor to be granted an audience, Your Highness." 

Yes, there it is. Eirika smiled at her tiredly. "You've come such a long way," she said softly, summoning what little she had left of her regal voice. "It's the least I could do, Princess." 

"How dry of you!" L'Arachel pouted faintly. "Your hospitality is kind, but - truly - I've come all this distance to ask you what _I_ could do for _you._ " She curtsied again, lower, eyes glittering. "For the salvation of our world, we owe a great debt to Renais and her Queen..." 

"And she too owes those who supported her," Eirika responded easily, smiling, leaning sideways and propping herself on her fist. She tried not to be so casual when she was holding court, but... it was just L'Arachel. L'Arachel seemed to love the way her presence made Eirika relax anyway. "Especially, she owes you, L'Arachel. But! I'm very glad to have your help with the restoration - "

"I am happy to help in the restoration," L'Arachel agreed, "but is there nothing I can do for _you_ , Restoration Queen?" She sauntered forward one playful step. "You truly are an inspiration to all of us," she cooed. "Won't you allow me to soothe your weariness?"

...Oh dear.

"L'Arachel," Eirika murmured, feeling a faint pulse of heat in her chest, "you are giving me dangerous ideas."

"How can they be dangerous?" L'Arachel asked faux-innocently, arms behind her back now. "Is this not the hall of the greatest warrior queen in all of Magvel?"

Eirika tapped her foot against the floor, taking a deep breath and letting it out very slowly, while L'Arachel watched her with an impish little smile. It was very late - most of Eirika's entourage had, at her urging, gone straight home to rest. Ephraim had gone to Frelia to help bear the news of Tana's... 'adventure'. The castle should be silent and empty, except for the serving staff. And even then, most of them...

"I'm sure you are so very sore," L'Arachel added. "It has been such a terribly long journey since Jehanna - I have seen just how stiff you have been since we've arrived, and I shan't stand for it."

"Fine, fine," Eirika laughed. "I can tell you won't take no for an answer. Just... be tame, please." 

"I would never dream of anything else," L'Arachel gasped, as if offended. Eirika rolled her eyes, but smiled, beckoning L'Arachel forward; she grunted and shifted upright as L'Arachel complied, leaning forward as well - silently indicating to treat her shoulders. As the visiting princess scurried behind her, Eirika's eyes unfocused, staring straight forward through the darkened royal hall. There was a strange feeling associated with the bleak emptiness of it, but one that she couldn't immediately place. Meanwhile, L'Arachel had delicately unbuckled Eirika's chestplate, and Eirika agreeably shuffled it off and set it aside, allowing the princess access to her shoulders beneath her royal gown. 

The instant L'Arachel's fingers touched her, Eirika felt a soothing chill reverberating through her, and dull ache gave way to soft warmth as the princess gently kneaded her worn muscles. She slumped further forward with a soft groan, and L'Arachel's massage grew slower and more firm, as the princess hummed behind her. "You're terribly tense," she tutted. "When was the last time you took a day to yourself?"

"I can scarcely remember," Eirika lamented softly. "It's always felt so irresponsible, to lapse in my duties..." 

"Tsk." L'Arachel was unmoved. "If you do not take time to relax and to breathe in the world around you - that is when the darkness takes hold of you." 

"You're right," Eirika sighed. "But it's not as easy as you make it sound."

"But that is why I am here, my dear Queen," L'Arachel continued more cheerily. "Believe me - I've no interest in interrupting your work. But it would be a sorry victory for all of us if the Restoration came at the expense of your health and happiness. We fought that war for _you_ , too, don't forget." 

Eirika had never considered it that way before, and the thought gave her pause. 

In the meantime, though, L'Arachel was now pointedly seeking knots to loosen up. She found one beneath Eirika's shoulder - Eirika hissed in earnest pain as L'Arachel laid into it - but within moments it diffused, and her hissing gave way to a soft moan of deep comfort. It felt like she was melting beneath L'Arachel's hands... 

"Such sounds," L'Arachel sighed blissfully - in her pause for breath, Eirika was sure she was going to make some indecent remark, but - "It brings joy to my heart to hear you relax, Eirika, truly." 

Eirika opened her mouth to respond, but... no words came to her. She was leaning even farther forward now, so much so that her back felt a little strained, but at the same time it was hard to hold her own weight up. She had as much poise as soggy bread, just then. 

"You should know," L'Arachel continued softly, "I worry I may have misled you... I don't intend to corrupt your responsibility or anything like that." 

"I know you don't," Eirika sighed, scarcely above a breath. "Please forgive me, L'Arachel, but I worry so gravely for my people... to turn my eyes away in their time of need for mere selfishness would be..."

"I am sure that your people are just as enamored with your radiance as I am," L'Arachel said soothingly. "It must be hard for them to be away from you. But you cannot languish and wither away at their expense - they will need you for many long years yet, after all." 

Eirika swallowed heavily. "Your words are hard for me to hear," she admitted weakly. "Because they ring true in my own heart. I often fear... this restoration... will never end."

"That would be my nightmare, as well," L'Arachel agreed gravely. "To watch you bleed yourself away at a task your heart demands of you, unable to ever find resolution or peace... please forgive me, Your Majesty, but I could not allow that to happen. If it meant I had to kidnap you and steal you away from the throne myself, I would do so." 

Eirika smiled. She would have laughed, if not for her position, and how relaxed she was. "I think I should be furious with you for that." 

"You should be," L'Arachel murmured. "But that is well with me, Eirika. I will be the villain if it means your happiness in the end." 

"The villain," Eirika breathed. "I could not ever harbor seeing you that way, L'Arachel. You will always be my sunlight in times of dark."

L'Arachel did not respond to that. But the movements of her fingers grew slower and more tender, and Eirika could feel from her hands the warmth blossoming on L'Arachel's face. 

She didn't go on for too much longer. When she lifted her hands from Eirika's back, Eirika straightened up with a reluctant groan, stretching her arms as though just waking up. In truth, she actually did feel quite revitalized - ready for a practice match with Ephraim, even, if for some reason he were to demand one at such an ungodly time of night. L'Arachel was beaming when she crossed back into Eirika's view, hands innocently behind her back. "If it please you," she added softly, "I'm sure your feet are weary, too - might I spare them some attention as well?" 

Eirika froze, arms stretched over her head, with a quizzical and accusatory expression. L'Arachel flushed. "What are you staring at me like that for?" she demanded (softly). "It's not such a strange request, is it?! Haven't you ever - you know - daydreamed of having your feet massaged? Or is that - "

"No, no," Eirika laughed, straightening and smiling again. "I admit, it sounds quite nice. It's just... well, I don't think I've ever really considered someone actually doing it for me." 

"Well, then." L'Arachel smiled, settling down onto her knees in front of her, "Please allow me to treat you."

"Alright, if you insist," Eirika chuckled, crossing her legs and coyly presenting one boot to her. "Go ahead."

L'Arachel gently took Eirika's knee-high boot in her hands, undoing its straps one at a time before sliding it off of her leg entirely, leaving it bare from the thigh down. When L'Arachel's fingers set upon her bare calf, they did so reverently, hesitant to apply any pressure at all to the skin at first; she delicately took in its shape, feeling around for tightness in her muscles, just like before. It didn't take her long to find some, and when she did, she began kneading it as she had with Eirika's back, but far more tenderly and gently. 

And good thing, too, because this was a far more sensitive part of Eirika's body; she took in a sharp breath as soon as L'Arachel began, shivers and jolts traveling up her spine as L'Arachel worked on her. She distantly recognized the feeling of comfort spreading through her leg as her tension was soothed, but it was decidedly secondary to the strange, foreign thrill that speared through her spine. Her gaze was fixed on L'Arachel's face, her downcast eyes and faintly smiling lips as she watched Eirika's leg so intently, holding it so carefully, as if it were a precious treasure to her. Why...? 

But as Eirika was thinking about it, the nature of L'Arachel's hold on her leg changed, and now she was all but cradling it. She reached down to Eirika's foot and kissed along the top, then below on the arch, drawing another, stronger shiver from her. For a few moments, she slowly but firmly massaged Eirika's foot itself, and this time it felt as though she were unwinding muscles throughout Eirika's body, releasing tightness in her chest and thighs that she'd thought had always been there - but only for a few moments. Then she leaned in and kissed Eirika's biggest toe. And then the next... and the next, one at a time, reverently, and then back again. Eirika stared at her wide-eyed. What was she doing? When had her breath grown so short? When had her heart begun to race...?

From there, L'Arachel kissed up Eirika's ankle and along her inner calf and knee, now simply stroking her skin as though petting her. But before she went any further than that, she turned to Eirika's other boot, gently unstrapping and removing it, as well. She was every bit as reverent on Eirika's right side as her left. The only sounds in the hall came from L'Arachel, either her hands sliding against Eirika or her lips' faintest suction as they pulled away from each kiss... and, shockingly loud to her own ears, the sound of Eirika's increasingly heated panting, the throbbing of her heart in her chest. 

"May I continue further?" L'Arachel whispered, raising her eyes to meet Eirika's. She was smiling faintly, very aware of Eirika's pleasure, and obviously delighted to be its source. But when she saw Eirika's face, she faltered. 

"Oh!" Eirika gasped. "I - " 

She intended to lead her into sex this way. 

Of course - Eirika didn't mind that. In fact, the realization brought her some comfort, though she did feel rather silly for not fully recognizing that earlier. She glanced up over L'Arachel's shoulder, but of course the hall was utterly empty, no one was coming out here at this time of night anyway. "I'm sorry," L'Arachel was saying, "I'm afraid now I've been a bit overzealous..."

"Overzealous," Eirika repeated. It was hard to speak with her full voice, even though her heart was calming down. L'Arachel shifted back, making to stand; Eirika straightened up as well, uneasily. "No," she replied distantly, "not... overzealous."

"Please do not hesitate," L'Arachel gasped, stricken all at once with grief. "Whatever it is I've done wrong, please tell me! I don't wish to upset you like this ever again."

"Upset me?" Eirika looked up at her startled. "Do I seem upset?"

"Well - " L'Arachel blinked at her, confused. "Honestly, yes! You're all out of sorts, you look... afraid."

"But I don't feel..." But as she said that, Eirika thought about it, and... she _did_ feel afraid. Why? What had happened? "I'm sorry," she whispered, shaking her head, "I truly don't know what has come over me, L'Arachel." 

"You needn't apologize," L'Arachel said hurriedly, kneeling beside the throne now, clasping Eirika's hand in both of her own. She was staring into Eirika's face with deep concern - though Eirika recognized the playful light still in her eyes, and knew that she wasn't too terribly upset. It wasn't... like Lyon, so she was probably fine. "Please take your time," she continued. "If you wish not to talk about it, I understand."

But Eirika had had enough experience with this sort of thing to know that talking about it was paramount. Whenever there was a problem, you can't just let it be and expect it to go away. Tana was never any good at that - she always seemed to believe herself above slowing down and talking things out, never willing to sacrifice the heat of the moment for comfort. Eirika had always been the one to stop them. In fact, thinking about it, it was a little strange that L'Arachel was so aware of that necessity herself, seeing as she had been a virgin, before... the night of the banquet. But... that didn't matter right now. 

She closed her eyes, stroking her thumb against L'Arachel's, and thought back to where the feeling of fear might have come from. It showed itself quite clearly in hindsight; she felt that she'd lost control of herself. Specifically, it felt like she'd lost control of her own lust. She wasn't afraid of L'Arachel's touch against her skin, that wasn't too weird, and she'd lavished many a kiss on Tana's thighs in her own time (not that now was a great time to remember that), it was... something else...

...the look of focus, of... transfixed desire in L'Arachel's eyes... the reverence in her every motion, as if afraid to damage her... the visage of L'Arachel kneeling before her, smiling up at her, tenderly worshipping her feet as though it were all she were worthy to touch... 

That was it. That was the problem. That - that image, specifically, that... feeling of... of superiority, looming over L'Arachel... Eirika was well acquainted with dominance, but this wasn't the same. To be dominant over L'Arachel still implied a certain amount of respect and... this just... wasn't that, this was domineering, controlling... 

She shook her head, aware of an intense heat in her cheeks as she returned to the present. L'Arachel was still watching her anxiously. "I'm sorry," she sighed, "I'm just - without thinking, I put you in a position of... well, servitude to me, as if you're my - " she couldn't even bring herself to say what she was thinking; she just caught her breath and sighed heavily. "Please forgive me," she finished weakly. "Surely your dignity was above all of that."

But to her surprise, L'Arachel stared at her in horror, shaking her head slowly. "My queen Eirika," she breathed, laughing quietly, "I - you placed me nowhere, _I_ placed _myself_ there. Is that what made you so uncomfortable...? Do you not wish for me to worship you?"

"Worship?" Eirika's eyes grew wide. "You - meant to do that?"

"Of course!" Faintly L'Arachel smiled. The light in her eyes had been stolen away; she looked now like she had when they spoke of Lyon's damnation, when she'd let down her veil long enough to share a heart-to-heart with Eirika. To see her like this now grounded Eirika. "Perhaps it is strange of me to feel this way," the princess admitted, looking down. "I admit, Eirika, my feelings for you are... very intense. I wish always for your happiness and comfort, and to be able to bring you those things gives me... incredible joy." 

"You can't mean to tell me," Eirika said slowly, "that acting as though in servitude to me is... stimulating... for you...?"

L'Arachel laughed emptily. "You speak of it as though it is such a shame," she lamented. "But why should it be!" All at once, she looked up, folding her arms. "You are the greatest inspiration I have ever known in all my life," she cried. "My family, I cherish their memory and their example, their commitment to serving those in need of them - but you, Eirika, you are alive! You are here in front of me, and pour your every ounce of strength into the people of Renais and of all of Magvel that they might prosper. Eirika, there is no higher power, no more divine calling for me to ever serve, save you."

"B-But," Eirika stammered, struggling to process this, "you're - there's no need for you to serve anything, L'Arachel, we are equals!"

"The others may think so," L'Arachel scoffed. "And it brings me joy to know that you feel that way, Eirika, truly, but I do not, and I have no reservation about that feeling. You are the holy light I have searched for all my life. If it makes you uncomfortable to know that, then - then I won't do this ever again." 

"I am the...?" Eirika's eyes widened. "I'm no goddess, L'Arachel..."

"What is a goddess?" L'Arachel protested. "To the people of Renais, you are a savior and a queen, to the veterans of our army you are a leader and a friend but - to me, Eirika - you are the embodiment of everything I stand for." She clasped Eirika's hand tightly between both of her own again, holding it before her as though to plead. "You are the woman I have aspired to be all my life," she whispered. "You are the purity I have ever searched for in my own heart. You are - to me - you are the pinnacle of divinity, you are the example all men and women should look up to."

"L'Arachel," Eirika whispered, glassy-eyed, breath stolen away. She didn't know whether she wanted to stop L'Arachel, to beg her to continue, or to kiss her so fiercely neither of them would be able to breathe. 

"I understand you may not believe me," L'Arachel continued, "because you are humble, and that is virtuous - perhaps a virtue I lack at times - but I digress, it's - " She sighed despairingly, hanging her head for a moment. "My words fail me," she whimpered. "I cannot describe this feeling, Eirika, except to say that with every ounce of my heart and soul I love you."

"I..." Eirika was too shocked to respond. 

"And to think," L'Arachel was continuing, looking up at her - there were tears in her eyes! "To think that this... this perfect being, my idol and my inspiration, would look upon me and smile, and... to call me beautiful, to say that I make her feel unstoppable, to hold me in her arms and grace my lips with hers..."

"You are beautiful," Eirika whispered, swallowing and managing at last to find the air to speak. L'Arachel smiled weakly, her grip tightening. "When I was all but lost to despair, it was your concern and your kind words that inspired me to carry on. I owe my life and heart to you already - I could ask no more of you."

"Then you need not," L'Arachel breathed, leaning in; Eirika leaned as well, their foreheads touching, and Eirika closed her eyes. "You need not demand servitude from me. But in private moments such as these, would you allow me to give it willingly?" 

Eirika took a deep breath, and let it back out slowly, hearing it shiver. She was near tears herself, but that was okay. "Willingly," she repeated thoughtfully. "Yes, I... I understand now. It's just not... terribly becoming of me, to..."

"Becoming of you?" L'Arachel's eyes narrowed. "Eirika, please." She pulled away, and drifted back to Eirika's legs - delicately taking one thigh in her hands and kissing one of Eirika's toes; Eirika gasped silently, her breath turning ragged immediately. "If anything," L'Arachel whispered, "the depraved one is myself." 

Eirika made to protest, but - well, she understood why L'Arachel, or others, may think so... she thought herself depraved for enjoying it, didn't she? "Fine, then," she snapped, wiggling her toes. "We will revel in depravity together. Worship to your heart's content, L'Arachel." 

L'Arachel smiled, closing her eyes. "Yes, my queen."

 

The princess took a deep breath - Eirika shivered again, watching her, taking a deep breath of her own in time. Eirika's toes curled as she watched L'Arachel drift in between her legs, her eyes slipping gently closed and her tongue delicately reaching from behind her lips, until lips and tongue together pressed wetly against the lowest part of Eirika's inner thigh. Even so far down, it drew a shock from her, and Eirika gasped. 

"Good," she breathed, hurriedly. L'Arachel hummed approvingly, but lingered, taking her time. Then she trailed her tongue down the back of Eirika's thigh to the pit of her knee, and gently closed her lips around the sensitive skin there, as well, sending another powerful shiver through Eirika's body. Never would she have expected this to feel so intense! L'Arachel continued to trail wet kisses down her shin back to Eirika's feet; she lifted one, briefly opening her eyes to meet Eirika's gaze - her expression lustful, and yet sedate, as though enthralled - as she wrapped her lips firmly around Eirika's largest toe, and closed them again as she pulled back. She threaded her tongue between them, and dragged it down Eirika's sole...

Eirika shuddered and arched her back slightly, shifting without meaning to, biting her lip as she watched L'Arachel dutifully 'clean' each of her toes with precise swirling movements of her tongue, before drawing another line or two down her arch, surely aware of the way it made Eirika's breath catch and her muscles seize up. When she switched feet, she briefly made eye contact again, this time watching her intently as her tongue circled Eirika's big toe, and Eirika let out a deep, quivering sigh, feeling both hollow and filled with tension. 

"That's very good," she said breathlessly. L'Arachel hummed happily, closing her eyes and working at her with greater fervor than before. She liked to be praised... how sweet. 

Eirika could not watch her any longer, after that - arching her neck and squeezing her eyes shut, a hand covering her mouth as she restrained the moan building in her throat. The feeling of L'Arachel's tongue on her sensitive skin was certainly quite intense by itself, but far more powerful was the full awareness of L'Arachel's devotion - the love and tenderness in every tiny movement of her tongue, the faint hope in her eyes when she looked up at Eirika, eager to see the happiness she was bringing her queen... it spoke to a part of her soul that perhaps only L'Arachel ever could reach, but to see and hear and feel it was electric, and merely averting her eyes was not enough to escape it. 

She managed to force her eyes down to L'Arachel again as the princess was working along her inner thighs; she reached down and threaded her fingers through L'Arachel's hair, gripping it tightly in her fist. L'Arachel whimpered, surprised, looking up, but Eirika shook her head. "Keep going," she whispered. So L'Arachel nodded, wetly kissing her way between Eirika's legs, until she was partially hidden beneath Eirika's skirt. 

Eirika had meant to prompt her immediately, but L'Arachel's relentless worship so close to her nethers made it hard to breathe. "Go on," she managed, after a moment or two. She felt L'Arachel's tongue - thick, wet, firm - press against the thin cloth shielding Eirika's slit from the outside world, and had to clap a hand over her mouth again to stifle a sharp, immediate moan. "Yes," she panted, "go on, L'Arachel..." 

L'Arachel reached up to remove that final barrier; Eirika would have torn it away herself if it had become necessary, and as soon as her panties were around her ankles she eagerly spread her legs again, inviting L'Arachel to return. The princess of light wasted no time, either, carefully wrapping her arms around Eirika's thighs and pressing her tongue now to Eirika's bare entrance, drawing another sharp gasp and near-moan from her. One leg tightly pressed against the throne; the other coiled over L'Arachel's shoulder, holding her in place, just as one of Eirika's hands was clenched in L'Arachel's hair and the other firmly clamped over her own mouth. Once L'Arachel started on her, she couldn't move - every muscle in her tightened, and she could only quiver and breathe, alternating between wrenching her eyes shut and tearing them open to watch the princess service her. 

A few moments in, a silhouette broke the scant light streaming from the outside of the hall - Eirika's eyes snapped up to it, though obviously L'Arachel could not see. She recognized the shape immediately - an armored woman, a guard almost certainly - and she stared at them. From the opposite end of the hall like this, with as little light in the room as there was, Eirika had no idea what exactly she could see... but it was plain she could see something. 

So she glared at her. It was all she could do. Her breathing was too jagged and harsh to speak; her legs tightly clenching in place over their respective rests. The best she could do was wave her off, really, but that shouldn't be necessary. A faint moan tore itself from her lips, but she allowed it without flinching, gaze still fixed on the guard. 

The guard hesitated a bit. But as if shaken from stupor, all at once she dashed out of sight, and Eirika arched her back and shut her eyes again, another unstoppable moan escaping her. She could feel L'Arachel inside her, feel L'Arachel against her clit, hear her sighing and panting and humming and the soft, wet sounds of the movements of her tongue and lips... 

It didn't take long for climax to wash over her, another far louder moan leaving her lips as she slumped into her throne, momentarily exhausted, heat and shock and desire reverberating through her in the aftermath. L'Arachel hummed happily and pulled slowly back, before lifting herself up and nuzzling Eirika's thigh, kissing it wetly. Eirika could see dampness around L'Arachel's lips, reflecting faintly against the moonlight... the heat in her chest was not fading... 

"Come here," Eirika whispered, gesturing up. L'Arachel lifted herself up, watching Eirika with faux-innocent expectation, and Eirika paused to drink that expression in. She looked so sweet. 

"How may I serve?" L'Arachel breathed. Eirika wiggled her hips involuntarily, before reaching up to her cheeks and pulling her forward into a passionate kiss; she drew L'Arachel's tongue into the open and traced L'Arachels lips with her own, then pulled them tightly together again. The fatigue had burned away almost immediately; fervently, unbidden, her hands dropped to L'Arachel's bodice, pulling it apart so fiercely she was afraid she might tear it. L'Arachel gasped as her stomach was exposed, but Eirika didn't hesitate, tearing away her bra and diving between her breasts; one hand wrapped firmly around L'Arachel's left breast, clenching firmly into her tender flesh, reveling in L'Arachel's hissing gasp of breath; she kissed and nipped between them, and L'Arachel's gasp turned into a shivering moan. "Oh," the princess whimpered, "Eirika, I..."

A ravenous hunger drove Eirika onward now. Something about L'Arachel, something about the way she squirmed and the sound of her breathy voice, it drove Eirika's lust to an intensity she'd never known before. She craned her neck up and pulled L'Arachel down, clenching her lips around the base of L'Arachel's neck, pressing her teeth into her flesh and breathing hotly onto her; L'Arachel moaned again, shifting her hips, putting her arms around Eirika's shoulders to support herself. "M-My queen," L'Arachel gasped. "I-I..."

"Hush," Eirika hissed. She drifted back down to L'Arachel's chest, shifting L'Arachel onto her leg; with one hand she pulled L'Arachel's breast to her lips, circling her nipple tauntingly with her tongue, and with the other hand she dug between L'Arachel's legs, impatiently pulling the princess' panties aside and worming two fingers into her, slowing only to ensure she didn't hurt her. L'Arachel squeaked - her fingers clenched around Eirika's shoulders, breath and hips alike quivering - Eirika could imagine her eyes squeezed tightly shut, lips parted deliciously... Her thumb and tongue matched each other, circling clit and nipple, sucking in her breast flesh and clenching her lips around it. L'Arachel's trembling was growing more and more intense. 

"My queen," L'Arachel panted, "my queen, o-oh gods, my queen, my g- m-my goddess - "

"My name," Eirika whispered, "L'Arachel, say - "

"Eirika - " L'Arachel's back arched, she spasmed, Eirika felt her thighs clench - "Eirika - _Eirika!!_ " 

L'Arachel's final cry filled the throne room, but Eirika wasn't afraid to be heard. She was too immersed in the euphoria of L'Arachel's climax. She nuzzled fiercely into L'Arachel's chest, exhaling slowly into her shoulder, wrapping her free arm around L'Arachel's back and only slowly drawing her fingers out of the princess. They were quite thickly covered in fluid, trailing lines of it between L'Arachel's thighs, even while it was pooling on Eirika's leg as well. L'Arachel for her part had slumped, heaving desperately for breath, eyes dimmed. "Ah," the princess gasped, as Eirika raised her drenched hand, "please - " she reached out for it; hesitantly, blankly, Eirika offered it, and watched as L'Arachel took each of her fingers and sucked them clean, one by one, humming with faint desire with her eyes closed as if savoring each one. 

"Oh, this is torture," Eirika whispered, squirming, transfixed. L'Arachel looked up, startled. "Everything you do makes me want to make you scream..."

"So voracious," L'Arachel breathed, blushing with a sweet, shy smile. She took a deep breath, pushing her chest out. "But! I will cry out my goddess' name as much as she likes..." 

"I fear neither of us will sleep much tonight," Eirika sighed, shaking her head, still without looking away. She couldn't. L'Arachel was radiant in the moonlight; Eirika thought perhaps she had never seen a sight so beautiful. 

"That is well and good," L'Arachel replied, leaning down into her forehead. "Take me where I can finish worshipping you properly."

Eirika's eyes grew wide. "Y- You weren't done?!" L'Arachel giggled giddily.

"Oh, dear sweet Eirika. I will never be done."


End file.
